


Attention

by JessicaStarscream



Series: Attention [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Medical, Medical Kink, Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: Starscream likes the medical attention he gets after being injured, but who knew it could help this much?





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote this in the middle of the night srry if it doesn't make sense. Basically, Starscream likes attention but also likes Knockout and they end up bangin' kinda? Use your imagination.

There was something Starscream loved about getting hurt. No, not like that! Well, at least not in the context I’m talking about… Starscream loved getting injured specifically, because it was then that he had to be rushed off to the medbay, and you know what that meant: Attention. Starscream LOVED attention. He craved it. He lived on it. Because when it came to things he cared about most, he didn’t get enough. Attention was rarer than energon, and Starscream needed double the usual dose.  
Starscream had been fighting against that horrid creature Airachnid, when she ripped her sharp spindly legs a little bit too deep into Starscream’s frame. It barely hurt at first given the immense shock, but Starscream was dripping blue. As soon as the pain set in, he half-blacked-out, and when he awoke in the Med Bay, he couldn’t help but feel relieved.  
It was a quiet day, and he could feel a tightness in his core- welding ‘stitches’. Starscream must have been slashed far more severely than he realized. He looked around, noting that he was strapped down to the Med Bay tightly. He couldn’t move at all, actually. He looked around, but there was no sign of Knockout, or of anyone. He was dead alone. He closed his optics for a moment and began to meditate, and dream. He was drifting off into a land of happiness and fulfillment, where he was the leader and everybody loved him and there were barely any problems in the world at all… And then he began to drift even further, becoming more aware of his surroundings. Starscream loved the Med Bay, and he couldn’t wait until he finally received the full flattering attention he knew he needed. He imagined Knockout coming to his bedside, and humming softly in his ear.  
“You’re lovely, Starscream.” he would say, and Starscream grinned as the cherry red medic lay an expert hand on his stomach.  
“I just need to feel if the stitches are alright,” he crooned, “This won’t hurt a bit.”  
The medic’s hand were graceful and clean, prodding Starscream’s tender abdomen with the utmost of care and ease. Knockout was in a state of deep focus, Starscream was in dream heaven when-  
“Starscream? Are you awake?”  
The air commander snapped out of his dreamy haze to meet the real medic standing but a few feet in front of him. He was strapped down flat to the berth so saw him sideways, but he was captivating nonetheless.  
“Y-yes, I am awake Knockout. What is..er...going on?”  
Starscream couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit embarrassed about the odd fantasy he had harbored before, despite Knockout’s knowing nothing about it.  
“You were sliced diagonally and up from the side by that spider-con, and now you’re in the healing process. Unfortunately because you have such a delicate and precise frame, you will likely need to stay berth-ridden under medical care for at least a week. Doctor’s orders, safety protocol, blah, blah blah…  
For some reason, this made Starscream very, very happy.  
“Yes Knockout, that will do perfectly. I do not feel very well at all.”  
“Well then, I am at your service! Let me go fetch you some pain reductor…  
The medic left the room, and Starscream let out a sigh of relief. Why had he been so anxious? It didn’t add up, but he simply let it go until Knockout came back with a jar of pinkish energon and a small round device which had short bristlesque stubs on one side.  
“I am going to apply the pain reductor gel, and then use this massager to get out any loose tension. That’s mainly from the body trying to heal itself, but forming an unintentional barrier of stress-filled self-sabotage.”  
There was no response. Knockout couldn’t help but feel a bit drab.  
“And,” he said with a wink, “I’m going to make you feel amazing, Screamer. I’m an expert, you know!”  
Starscream twitched.  
“Oh...uh yes...You um...do that!”  
Starscream couldn’t have been more excited and oddly turned on at the thought of Knockout’s promised massage. He was absolutely more than ready.  
“Ok,” said Knockout with a smirk, knowing he’s influenced the commander, “I’m going to start with your injury on your lower abdomen so tell me if anything hurts, and then I’m going to move on to your wings.”  
Oh primus he was going to massage his wings…  
“Y-y-es good.”  
And so, Knockout applied the painkiller gel and turned on the small vibrating massager. As soon as he pressed down on Starscream’s loosely-healed abdomen, the seeker was in heaven. It was the most soothing feeling in the world, and unsurprisingly enough, it only made his arousal worse. He let out a soft, non-sexual, but still humiliatingly audible moan.  
“You like that Screamer?” Knockout crooned. Starscream blushed, only to cover it up swiftly in a swoop on anger.  
“Just...keep going! Can’t you see I’m in pain?” he said. Knockout smiled.  
“As you wish. Turn your head around so I can get to your wings.”  
Starscream did as instructed, but as soon as Knockout’s massager touched his plating, he was gone in a flash.  
“Ohhh….yesss.” he moaned, wing shuddering in delight. The space behind his interface panel was glowing hot and dripping, yet of the mess he was blissfully unaware.  
“Harder, herr commandant? “ Knockout purred, pushing into even the toughest of crevices. The seeker was physically shaking. It was then that Knockout knew that he had succeeded in what he had been trying to do the entire time. He let out a husky breath and leaned over Starscream.  
“I am a trained professional you know,” he whispered, “Do you trust me?”  
Starscream whimpered in reply.  
“Do what you will, Knockout. You are, of course, my physician.”  
Knockout grinned.  
“Good,” he said, before leaning all the way down until their lips met in a warm kiss. It was soft, yet sloppy, and though Starscream was surprised at first, he did nothing to fight back. He would have grasped his doctor’s head if his servos hadn’t been strapped down. Suddenly, he felt the massager again, only this time, it was a tad lower than his abdomen. He moaned.  
“Oh Knockout…”  
“Shh...I’m going to do a quick little procedure that I know will help you feel better.”  
Knockout rubbed the massager back and forth harder now, sending Starscream into complete and utter bliss. His hips bucked against the shackles, and he moaned unabashedly. The buildup was almost painful, and Starscream knew he couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Knockout...please..” he whined. The pressure was too much. Suddenly, Knockout kneaded the vibrating massager just right and pressed hard into Starscream’s panel, sending him quickly over the edge. If nobody had heard them before, they certainly had now. Spasms shot up Starscream’s entire sore body, and Knockout’s warm frame upon his helped. Starscream had reached an uncontainable overload in which everything was yellow and blue, and nothing really mattered anymore.  
“You’re welcome” said Knockout over the seeker’s panting.  
Starscream only laughed to himself: To think he would have been satisfied with standard medical attention! In truth, he felt a million times better, but he knew he wouldn’t be leaving the Med Bay any time soon.  
“Knockout,” he said finally, “It hurts most over here”.


End file.
